Week 4
This podcast was an eye opener as to how far Rick Singer went to get children of the wealthy into schools of their choice. I was surprised to hear that Lori Loughlin’s daughters were both accepted into USC based on their abilities as rowers, even though they were inexperienced with the sport. What was even more shocking was that Singer conspired with the Athletic Director Donna Highnell (not sure about the spelling). One thing that surprises me is that the administrators of the schools tend to overlook GPA’s based on the push from the athletic directors. When it comes to education I think everyone, regardless of wealth, race, or status should be given the same considerations. I never gave much thought to the news on this scandal, but after listening to this podcast, I have to say that it seems wrong that a person with more talent and a better GPA misses a chance of going to a college of their choice based on wealth (or lack thereof). The people who are paying Rick Singer to get their kids good scores and when that’s not enough they pay off an athletic director to get them into the school even when there is no talent, why did they not pay for their children to have the best tutors to prepare them? It would probably have saved them money and the humiliation of the scandal. A person should not be judged by their race or their wallet. If an individual is talented in a sport and they have the ability to keep their GPA at the required level, then whether they have wealth or not should not be a factor in whether they can attend a college and earn a degree. I also wonder how productive these students who have gotten into schools with the help of Rick Singer will be in the real world, I guess it’s easier when you have wealth to pay your way through life, but if that safety-net is ever removed will these people be able to survive. I will say it is an injustice to those whose parents have withheld the fact that they were accepted into schools because they bought them their spot, I would be curious to see if these students have actually done well. For the ones who know their parents paid for their place in college, do they work hard to earn their degrees or do they feel entitled because of the amount of money their parents have paid to get them there. Education is a privilege that many people do not get, when the young girl in the podcast was late for practice because she lived in a bad neighborhood, who had proven her ability, and whom is trying to do the right thing can be overlooked by a college because someone like Lori Loughlin, takes away a spot by paying Rick Singer and the Athletic Director to ensure spots for both her daughters for over $500,00, that is injustice